Gothic Lolita
by BeyondBirthdayismine
Summary: Su cumpleaños número 13. I am Lolita and you are a criminal. ¿qué tan especial puede llegar a ser su cumpleaños para nuestra pequeña Quarter Queen?


Hola gente que habita el país del no dormir.

Pues les traigo un tercer fanfiction. Está vez tengo de protagonista a la pequeña Queen, pues me inspiré en esté fanfiction en la canción Gothic Lolita de Emilie Autumn. También les tengo la participación de nuestro asesino favorito. Pues en está ocasión no es un fanfic tierno ni uno cómico, pues por ahora practico con todo lo que pueda para no hacer el OoC que me trae tan obsesionada, pues no quiero que después sin darme cuenta alguno de los personajes se convierta en una mary sue o en un Gary… Antes de empezar quiero darle mil gracias a cierta señorita que adopte como Beta.

Reichel Thiessen. De está mujer leí los fanfiction que más me han encantado sobre B (Beyond Anima, Acerca de A) y otros pocos, que en verdad admiro su forma de escribir y muy amable y humilde la mujer, al principio estaba toda nerviosa, pues creí que me regañaría mucho. Espero que sea del gusto de todos. Y si no pues ni modo.

4 ¡cositas! La primera: El nombre es de Quarter Queen, pero en series como Zoey 101 Queen es un nombre, y la verdad suena más lindo que Quarter para nombre, entonces en esté fanfic su nombre es Queen y Quarter su apellido.

Dos: Los personajes que aparecen en esté fanfiction no me pertenecen son de los creadores Nisio Isin, Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

Tres tuve un problema con algunas palabras que olvide borrar y otras agregar, por Dios son muchas las correciones, así que subo nuevamente pero ya tenia un review, así que lo posteo al final del fanfic.

Y antes de irme, les invito a formar parte de esté nuevo foro de rol RPG y RPC en el mundo de Death Note (favor de quitar los espacios).

http : / the new-world. Foro - blog. com /

_•_•_•_

**Gothic Lolita**

Era su cumpleaños… y su madre tenía que salir de la ciudad ese día. Era una oferta de negocios, no podía posponerlo, y había pagado a una nana para que cuidase de ella. La maleta de la madre estaba cerca de la puerta. La habitación estaba arreglada para la fecha y ella no podía salir de su cuarto, pues supuestamente era _sorpresa_. La madre entró a su habitación con un gancho y una funda que ocultaba las prendas que cargaba éste.

—Ahora, Queen, cierra los ojos.

—¿Para qué? —inquirió la niña con extrañeza. No obstante, cumplió la petición: tal vez sería un regalo.

La mujer tomó una pañoleta y le cubrió los ojos con ésta. Desvistió a su hija, tomó las prendas del gancho y comenzó a vestirla con ellas. Como una muñeca, ella sólo se dejaba manejar por su madre. Después le quitó la venda y le pidió que no abriera los ojos; ella lo cumplió. Se sentó detrás de su hija y le cepilló el cabello. Una de las tías ya había llegado e iba recibiendo a los invitados, mientras madre e hija pasaban tiempo juntas antes de aquella pequeña fiesta.

Una vez terminada, lista y arreglada la niña del cumpleaños, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados hasta salir de la habitación y caminar hasta la sala.

—Bien, cariño, puedes abrir los ojos.

Y así lo hizo. Lo primero que sus ojos vieron era el típico cartel de cumpleaños que decía en inglés "Feliz cumpleaños, Queen". Uno de los invitados cubrió su boca y rió discretamente; unas señoras, tías y vecinas, murmuraban y secreteaban entre sí, mirando de reojo a la cumpleañera. Otro simplemente comenzó a tornarse colorado, tratando de aguantar la risa.

Queen miro que las mangas de sus ropas tenían encajes y usaba un vestido también con encajes rosados y unos zapatos blancos.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué rayos?

Corrió al baño y se miró al espejo: parecía, literalmente, una muñeca. Apretó los dientes y se despeinó las coletas que traía, con sus rubios cabellos en caireles. Apresuradamente, con la mano, quitó de sus labios el labial que le había colocado su madre. Salió del baño corriendo y miró el pastel decorado con flores de crema de color rosado y fresas, lo tomó por la charola y lo tiró al suelo. Estaba furiosa.

Sus sentimientos en ese momento eran de desesperación. Su madre la había convertido en la burla de sus amigos y vecinos con esa fiestecita. Su madre quería festejar el último cumpleaños de su niñez haciéndola lucir como una chiquilla, pero el intento de un recuerdo lindo de parte de su madre, no fue, para ella, más que terminar siendo la mofa de toda la colonia.

— ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Todos! ¡Fuera! —gritó la rubia, mientras sus ojos azules eran manchados por las lágrimas del momento. La situación realmente estaba mal para ella; el chico que estaba colorado tratando de aguantar la carcajada por fin la soltó. Esto no le sentó para nada bien. Mientras los invitados tomaban sus cosas y se decidían a salir, la madre trataba de controlar a su hija, quien jalaba los manteles y tiraba la vajilla al suelo. Al muchacho que reía no le fue muy bien que digamos; Queen le arrojó un plato, el cual con trabajo logró esquivar y prefirió salir corriendo.

Con semejante escena de violencia, falta de autocontrol e histeria, los invitados no tardaron ni 10 minutos en desalojar el pequeño departamento.

La madre cerró la puerta. Después de eso, seguramente, tendría que disculparse con todos los invitados por la actitud de su hija.

—Gracias, madre… —dijo amargamente—. Apuesto que debes estar completamente complacida por haberme convertido en el bufón de toda la colonia y, no conforme con eso, invitado a mis amigos y compañeros del salón.

—No me hables así, yo sólo quería una fiesta…

—Pues, ¡vaya fiesta!—interrumpió—. Gracias, quiero estar sola.

Queen, que estaba a dos pasos de su habitación, entró azotando la puerta. Se recargó en ella y golpeó su frente dos veces contra la misma mientras lloraba.

•••

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y la madre tenía que salir. No importaba ya la disputa de la mañana, quería irse sin peleas. En sí, sus intenciones eran buenas… sólo que el resultado no lo fue. La mujer tenía que salir a unos asuntos fuera de la ciudad donde no podía llevar a su hija; la nana llegaría a partir de las cinco y no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Ya había levantado el desorden de la fiesta más corta a la que había asistido.

—Cariño —llamó a la puerta de su cuarto, sin recibir respuesta—. Sé que estás molesta, pero no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal. No tengo mucho tiempo, el taxi espera… perdóname, por favor.

La niña, que estaba acostada en su cama, hundiendo la cabeza en las almohadas, escuchó a su madre, pero su coraje aún no pasaba.

—Bueno, Queen, te veo en tres días.

•••

Si quieres hacer reír a Dios, cuéntale tus planes.

•••

"Tic, ting" fueron unos pequeños sonidos que provenían de la cocina. Esos ruidos la hicieron despertar; se había quedado dormida poco tiempo después de que su madre se fue. Frotó sus azules ojos y se levantó; aún no se había quitado el vestido. Se puso de pie y miró con extrañeza un bate de beisbol que se encontraba cerca de la puerta de su cuarto. ¿Habría sido un regalo? Si fue así, que poco le conocían: a ella no le gustaban los deportes, ella era más del lado artístico. No le tomó mayor importancia… se enfocó en el sonido que provenía de la cocina.

—Tal vez ya llegó la nana —se dijo y salió de su cuarto. La cocina quedaba relativamente cerca. Se asomó por la puerta y vio a un muchacho de playera oscura y jeans descoloridos.

—¿Quién demonios eres? —dijo autoritaria, aunque en realidad le temblaban las manos.

—Feliz cumpleaños —respondió aquél, colocando en la mesita que se encontraba en medio de la cocina un pastel de fresas, claramente hecho en casa, por así decirlo—. Soy Luxaky, tu madre me contrató para cuidar de ti mientras ella no estaba.

Mentira.

—Mi mamá contrató a una muchacha de nombre Nina, no a ti —dijo con rudeza, mas sus piernas realmente no paraban de temblar al igual que sus manos.

—Sí, lo hizo. Pero Nina enfermó severamente, entonces me pidió eso como un encargo especial —hizo una pausa—. Tal vez mañana venga Nina a cuidarte, pero por hoy te cuido yo.

—Y, ¿por qué no le llamó a mi madre? —Queen seguía desconfiada.

—El pastel está delicioso. Bueno, pues por que estaba sin habla, y yo le hablé a tu madre hoy como por eso de las tres de la tarde y dijo que no había problema—el chico se llevó un pulgar a los labios, tratando de hacer una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo…

—Tu madre lamenta lo de la mañana y yo, bueno… te hice un pastel. ¿Quieres una rebanada?

—Bueno…

Luxaky tomó un cuchillo con la punta de los dedos y lo acerco al pastel. Para la niña eso parecía peligroso; si se le caía se podría lastimar. No dijo nada. El muchacho cortó dos rebanadas; la primera la sirvió para ella y la otra para él. Subió un pie a la silla y después el otro, quedando de cuclillas sobre ésta.

—Eh, Luxaky, si haces eso vas a romper la silla —exclamó con extrañeza la niña, al ver en la forma en la que se sentaba.

—No peso mucho —respondió él.

–No me refiero a eso… además también es de mala educación.

—Lo siento, pero no me puedo sentar como tú —se disculpó en un tono que no parecía disculpa. Era tan monótono que se sentía extraño hablar con él.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque afecta a las habilidades deductivas considerablemente; para pensar, la mejor forma de hacerlo es en esta posición.

La niña no entendió mucho de esto, pero asintió. No tardó mucho en acabarse la rebanada, cuando se dio cuenta de que Luxaky no lo había comido nada.

—Uhm_, _¿por qué no comes? —después de esa frase, comenzó a ver borroso y le ardían sus ojos, como si de golpe le hubieran dado muchas ganas de dormir.

—Ah, porque no es bueno que yo coma hasta que la cumpleañera termine.

Se puso de pie. Extrañamente erecto completamente, movió el cuello y éste le tronó. En sus labios dibujó una sonrisa, aunque más que eso… uno podía mirar sus dientes, era una _sonrisa_ que te ponía la piel de gallina.

—Disculpa, quiero ir a dormir —dijo tratando de ponerse de pie. Beyond Birthday le tomó por la cintura y acerco su cuerpo al de él. Le dio un roce en su frente con sus labios.

—Dulces sueños, mi niña. Descansa en paz.

Queen se quedo dormida en ese instante, en lo brazos de Beyond Birthday. Él la cargo y la recostó en el suelo, boca abajo. Besó su oído después de susurrar:

–Descansa en paz, Queen Quarter.

Se puso de pie y tomó el bate. Miró cómo dormía ella plácidamente y sonrió. Dio un solo golpe realmente fuerte contra la cabeza de la niña y notó cómo sus rubios cabellos comenzaban a mancharse de sangre. No tardó nada en dar otro golpe… dio cinco golpes más y el bate, como el cráneo y el suelo, estaba manchado de sangre. El nombre sobre la cabeza de Queen había desaparecido por completo. Sostuvo su cabeza triturada entre sus manos y de su bolsillo sacó una cuchara… abrió los parpados del cadáver y coló la cuchara por un extremo del parpado, empujando hacia arriba para sacar el ojo de lugar; no tardó mucho en lograr hacer lo mismo con el otro.

—Je, je… No… eso… no suena tan bien para un momento como éste… seria mejor un… kya ja ja ja ja ja.

Con el talón aplastó cada uno de los ojos, se podría decir que prácticamente brincó sobre ellos.

—¡Kya jajajaja!

Se inclinó sobre el cadáver y pasó sus dedos por el rostro; hasta se dio el lujo de lamer la sangre en que los manchaba. De una maleta que había colocado en el armario de Queen, sacó una bolsa con unos lentes y se los colocó frente al hueco donde habían yacido sus ojos.

—Bueno, ahora sí, ¡manos a la obra!… A limpiar toda esta pocilga…

_•_•_•_

Por Fanny W

._. ¡Excelente!

Me encanta como desarrollaste la idea del asesinato de Quarter Queen

sobre todo por que me súper-archi-rencontra mega encanta B *o*

Tienes facilidad para escribir, espero sinceramente mas fics tuyos n.n ¡sobre todo si son de B! o.o

Por cierto, esta suave lo del foro (: a me hago al personaje de BB! :p

-Fanny Winkz


End file.
